je t'aime moi non plus
by Heaven at midnight
Summary: Un mystérieux jeune homme décide de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Un enfant avec Draco ? WHAT ? HPDM ! Homophobe s'abstenir!


Je t'aime, Moi non plus

_**Je t'aime, Moi non plus**_

_Crédits _: Aucun personnage n'est à moi, même si j'aimerais bien un draco, ou un Lucius ou un Sirius mais je ne peux pas ! Ils sont tous à JK.R.

_Résumé :_ Un mystérieux jeune homme décide de rejoindre les range de Voldemort. Un enfant avec Draco ? WHAT ? HPDM, résumer pourri, mais venez voir s'il vous plait.

_Rating :_ M, présence de lemon.

_Note :_ premier one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jeune homme enfila une cape noir a capuchon, celui-ci recouvrant une partie de son visage. On n'apercevait de lui que sa bouche légèrement rosée et charnue, quelques mèches brune dépassant de ci et de là de la capuche et son pantalon noir qui recouvrait des jambes fines. L'homme n'était pas très grand, une silhouette assez fine de ce que l'on pouvait en apercevoir.

Il sortit a pas lent de l'immense maison, comme pour cacher une quelconque faiblesse physique. Un étrange sourire était peint sur son visage, comme s'il était satisfait.

L'étrange personne, s'arrêta, puis murmura, sûrement pour lui-même :

**-maintenant c'est fait.** Et il partit, laissant le silence régner en seul maître.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Un peu plus tôt :**_

**-Silence, t'ais-je permis de parler ?** Tonitrua une voix froide, appartenant a un homme de peau blanche, des yeux rouges en fentes et une visage ressemblant assez à celui d'un serpent.

-**non maître, pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait mon beau maître**. Répondit un homme dans la quarantaine, grassouillet, petit, laid et ayant un air de pure idiot sur le visage.

**-Queudver, tu m'exaspères. Tu es un incapable ! Et puis je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant.** La voix de l'homme assis sur un trône résonna longtemps, annonçant la sentence.

L'Homme assez rondouillet n'eu jamais le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'un _« Avada Kadavra »_ s'abattit sur lui. Il tomba sur le sol gelé, les bras en croix, une expression de pure horreur sur le visage. Son maître venait de se débarrasser de lui à jamais.

Soudain, des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Une silhouette encapuchonnée entra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**-Draco, fils, allons-y.** La voix d'un homme de la quarantaine retentit dans l'immense manoir. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du blé, longs et détachés, alors que ses yeux étaient, eux, d'un bleu perçant mais pourtant glacial. Il se tenait dans un salon richement décoré et luxueux, dans une posture le rendant plus majestueux qu'il ne l'était encore. Grand, musclé, le visage carré, lorsqu'il était dans une pièce, le silence s'installait comme un hommage a sa grâce et sa grandeur.

-**je suis arrivé père, nous pouvons partir.** Draco Lucius Malfoy entra dans la pièce alors. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs,longs et attachés en catogan, un visage fin mais dure, des yeux gris orageux hypnotisant, un teint laiteux, une carrure musclé, d'une grande taille. Il était très imposant. Son visage était impassible, droit alors que celui de son père laissait montrer la fierté. La fierté d'avoir un fils aussi beau et aussi parfait. Oui parfait car Draco était la perfection a l'était pur. Lucius l'avait bien vu.

Le plus âgé reprit un masque impassible et déclara d'un ton froid et dur :

**-Partons, le maître nous attend. Il paraît qu'une personne importante est venue lui rendre visite et il faut que nous soyons là, en tant que bras droit.**

**-dans ce cas, ne le faites pas plus attendre.** Déclara, une femme blonde, aux cheveux longs et ondulés, aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne et une silhouette fine.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent puis transplanèrent dans un manoir lugubre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la salle de trône. Là où le seigneur les attendait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un tableau des plus étrange se montrait a eux.

Le seigneur était en trin de parler de façon civiliser a Harry Potter comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil amis. Et c'était réciproque !

Bien sûr s'ils étaient surpris, ils ne le montrèrent en aucun point.

Lorsque leur maître se tourna vers eux, ils étaient déjà tout les deux à ses genoux, ce qui fit grimacer le jeune homme brun. Voldemort, n'aimait pas non plus cela. Pas de la part de Lucius et de Draco, ses fidèles bras droits. C'est pourquoi il les « gronda ».

**-Lucius, Draco, levez-vous. Je vous ai déjà dit mainte fois de ne pas vous accroupir comme cela. Ce n'est réservé qu'aux autres. Vous deux êtes privilégiés !**

Ils se relevèrent d'un même ensemble et s'excusèrent l'un après l'autre, en bon Malfoy de façon froide et traînante. Voldemort, de nouveau de bonne humeur se permit un sourire –ou plutôt un rictus- qui ne fit que faire grimacer de dégoût Harry.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas le seigneur des ténèbres de continuer son but.

**-Lucius, Draco, vous avez reconnu Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? **Devant les deux acquiescements, il continua.** Et bien, il a décider de me rejoindre et d'être mon associer. N'est-ce pas formidable ?**

**-si je puis me permettre maître, **demanda Lucius. Apres un cours moment il continua sur sa lancée,** Comment êtes vous sur que cela n'est pas un piège ?**

**-je ne suis pas idiot Lucius, Il est toujours nul en occlumentie et ce que j'ai vu est très intéressant pour moi et pour Harry mais aussi pour ton fils Lucius.**

**-Pour draco, maître ?** Questionna Lucius, de plus en plus intéresser.

Draco, lui haussa un sourcil mais ne prononça mots, fixant juste le brun avec insistance.

C'est qu'il avait changé le Survivant. Il n'était plus maigre mais mince, toujours de petite taille pour un homme, mais cela lui donnait un air innocent et fragile qui lui allait bien, bien qu'en totale opposition avec son caractère fort et flamboyant. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, ce qui mettait ces yeux verts émeraude en valeur. Son teint était un peu plus clair et blanc qu'avant mais sa peau restait tout de même d'une belle couleur caramel. Enfin, de ce qu'il en voyait.

Il ne poursuivit pas son inspection plus loin, son maître prenant la parole.

**-Oui, Lucius, pour Draco. Draco est un veela mâle dominant qui peut donc faire tomber enceinte n'importe qui, même un homme. Je me trompe ?** demande Le seigneur noir d'une voix douce. Trop douce même.

**-Non maître, aucunement, c'est exact.** Répondu Lucius, les yeux trouble et fixant Potter, il commençait a comprendre.

En parlant de Potter, celui-ci regardait Voldemort avec surprise et gêne. _**A croire qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant.**_ Pensa Lucius.

**-Hum, maître, Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je foute Potter enceint n'est-ce pas ?** Parla pour la première fois Draco, la peur se liant dans ses yeux.

**-Je vois mon Draco, que tu es toujours aussi intelligent. Si, je veux que tu fécondes harry. Si celui-ci tombe enceint, tu te doutes bien de l'étendu des pouvoirs du bébé avec le mélange de ta puissance et de la sienne. Un héritier unique !**

**-mais on n'avait pas du tout convenue sa Voldy. Moi je te servais juste d'associé pas de « mère » porteuse !** S'emporta l'élu, choqué. Il continua cependant, **et puis même si je tombait enceint, tu as vraiment cru que j'aillait te laisser mon enfant comme cela ? T'es vraiment malade en faite !** S'offusqua-t-il.

**-Harry, Harry, Harry… que tu peux être bête parfois…qui as dit que j'allait t'enlever ton enfant ? Non, tu l'élèveras toi-même, avec l'éducation que tu voudras. Bien sûr draco aura lui aussi tous les droits sur lui. Mais il deviendra notre héritier harrychou.** Finit Voldemort. Et Il s'en allât, attrapant Lucius au vol et laissant Harry et draco seuls.

Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil a côté du trône qui avait mis a disposition. Bien en face de Harry, il fixait celui-ci. Celui-là même qui le regardait gêné.

**-Désoler, c'était pas du tout prévu tu sais.** Harry rompit le silence d'une toute petite voix.

**-Et moi qui pensais ne plus jamais te revoir sauf sur le terrain de la bataille finale. Tu m'as bien eu. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, **_**« harrychou »**_ Répliqua Draco, neutre, même si un petit sourire amusé était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Harry sourit lui aussi, gêné et embarrassée au plus au point, mais tout de même soulagé. Draco n'avait rien, il était sain et sauf, pour lui c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**-te mettre enceint hein ? Il n'a pas trouvé mieux.** Soupira Draco, agacé.

**-tu n'as pas envie ? Enfin tu sais moi sa ne me gêne pas tant que cela mais si tu ne veux pas…Enfin je peux comprendre tu sais…si tu ne veux pas…** Il était rouge pivoine tellement sa gêne était grande. Parler de cela, et ici.

**-Pas que je ne veux pas, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais j'aurai voulu cela dans d'autres conditions.** Répondit le blonds et jetant un regard équivoque a la salle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Draco prit la main d'Harry qu'il tira a lui. Il recueillit ensuite sans problème le corps frêle de Harry dans ses bras. Il lui enserra la taille possessivement et rapprocha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Il murmura alors dans un souffle.

**-cela fait bien deux ans qu'on ne sait plus vu. Tu m'as manqué.**

**-toi aussi, tu m'as énormément manqué.** Répondit le brun tout sourire.

Le blond grogna et demanda d'un ton possessif.

**-quelqu'un d'autre t'as touché ?**

**-Quoi ?!** Vociféra le brun, **NON ! Jamais, je te le jure**. Continua le jeune homme fragile, les yeux suppliant de la croire.

**-ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois Ry'.** Rassura le blond.

Le Survivant retrouva alors son sourire mais il se fana bien vite pour laisser place à un rougissement significatif. Draco venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses.

**-Draco ! Attends ! Enfin deux minutes ! J'ai quelque chose a te demander c'est important.**

**-hum… demande, demande…en attendant je m'occupe de ton cou tu veux ?** Répondit le blond, la tête dans le cou du brun, faisant des baisers enflammés dans celui-ci.

Harry gémit et repoussa légèrement Draco pour le voir.

-**c'est vraiment important,** expliqua-t-il. Draco frustré, ne fit qu'acquiescer.

**-je voulais savoir…enfin si tu m'…**

**-… chut… pas ici. **Coupa Draco.** Les murs ont des oreilles. Etant le second bras droit, j'ai une chambre ici. Allons-y.**

Harry, coupé dans son élan, ronchonna un peu au début mais suivi vite draco, le sourire aux lèvres. Draco lui tenait la main.

Arrivés dans la chambre du blond, Draco se retourna lentement vers Harry, puis le reprit dans ses bras. Ceux-ci autour de sa taille dans une étreinte purement possessive.

Il encouragea du regard un Harry soudainement très intimidé a poser sa question.

**-hum…** commença Harry. **Avant d'allez plus loin, je voulais savoir si tu … enfin…** Il prit une grande inspiration, **si tu m'aimais encore**. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Draco le regarda amusé puis prit la parole.

**-bien sûr que je t'aime toujours ! Idiot. Comment ne pas t'aimer ? Tu es le plus beau –bon après moi bien sûr-, le plus gentil et le plus trognon du monde. Et puis avec toi je me sens bien. Bien sûr que je t'aime.**

Harry avait un sourire plus grand que son visage. Il était heureux. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient intensément de bonheur. Il soupira de soulagement alors et lui répondit.

**-je t'aime toujours moi aussi, et ce, jusqu'à ma mort et même après.**

Draco lui fit un petit sourire sincère, montrant un peu sa joie. Mais cela suffisait à Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, Passionnément, amoureusement, tendrement, avec fougue.

Une des mains de Harry jouait dans les cheveux – à présent détachés- de Draco alors que l'autre s'accrochait au torse du blond. Les mains de draco, elles, se baladaient dans le dos du brun, allant de la nuque à sa chute de reins pour aller pétrir ses fesses.

La passion les prit alors. Draco arrachait sans ménagement les vêtements de Harry, qui n'en pouvant plus, fit disparaître leurs vêtements d'un claquement de doigts.

**-Hum… je n'y avais pas pensé tiens.** Déclara draco d'un ton amusé

**-tu as toujours préféré arracher mes vêtements c'est pour cela que tu n'y pense jamais**. Répliqua Harry, taquin.

Draco grogna et reprit avec possessivité les lèves de Harry tandis que ses mains se baladaient sans aucune pudeur sur le corps de Harry. Le brun se laissait faire, savourant les caresses, les mains dans les cheveux de draco.

Draco amena Harry jusqu'au lit, sans quitter ses lèvres, et les fit tomber dessus, lui couché sur harry. Il décida ensuite d'aller s'occuper du cou plus que délicieux du brun, baisant, léchant et mordillant parfois la peau nacrée. Il laissa une petite marque rouge montrant qu'Harry lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul. Harry gémit sourdement, ses mains venues caresser le dos et la chute de reins de draco. Le blond quand a lui, partit redécouvrir son torse. En commençant par les clavicules qui fient frémir Harry, puis il s'attarda sur les tétons qui firent gémir bruyamment le brun. Il descendit ensuite le long du ventre, redessinant avec sa langue les muscles fins de l'élu. Lorsqu'il arriva au nombril, il y passa et repassa sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuel. Harry aurait pu en jouir tellement c'était bon.

Décidant s'être assez acharné sur le nombril, Draco offrit un sourire carnassier à Harry, et il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses du brun lui arrachant un soupir frustré. Draco avait décidé de jouer.

Le blond adorait entendre Harry le supplier. Il se sentait fort, puissant, comme s'il était le maître du monde. Ce qui était d'ailleurs vrai. Il était le maître du monde de Harry.

Harry qui n'en pouvant plus, le supplia.

**-s'il te plait… Draco…**

Draco sourit. Puis il souffla sur le gland rougit du sexe de Harry. Celui-ci gémit d'anticipation. Draco, content, sortit une langue mutine qui alla caresser la verge dans toute sa longueur. Harry arc-bouta son corps, la tête rejeté en arrière, gémissant sourdement. Le blond, satisfait, continua son manège un petit moment encore puis prit le sexe de Harry en bouche. Celui-ci poussa alors un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Merlin que c'était bon ! Draco commença alors des vas et viens lents et présenta ses doigts a Harry qui les lécha consciencieusement. Après avoir été bien humidifié, les doigts descendirent lentement, écartèrent la raie des fesses de Harry, puis un des leurs se faufila dans l'intimité du brun. L'élu se crispa un peu, plus très habitué à la sensation étrange de se faire pénétrer. Mais il l'oublia bien vite grâce à la bouche de Draco qui accéléra légèrement son rythme. Il ne sentit même pas les deux autres doigts. Lorsque Draco arrêta sa délicieuse Torture Harry grogna de mécontentement ce qui fit ricaner Draco.

Le blond positionna un oreiller en dessous de Harry pour une meilleure pénétration et commença à lentement et très doucement entrer en lui. Harry avait mal, il le voyait à ses yeux qui commençaient à lui piquer. Une larme roula, montrant sa douleur. C'était bien plus gros que les trois doigts, bien plus. Draco entra en lui jusqu'à la garde puis stoppa tout mouvement. Sauf celui d'aller boire la goutte d'eau salée du visage d'Harry et de l'embrasser tendrement. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, ce fut le brun qui amorça le premier coup de reins qui leur fit voir des étoiles. Draco continua alors ses coups de reins, d'abords lents puis de plus en plus rapide. Harry cria lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate et demanda plus, toujours plus. Les gémissement du brun faisait perdre la tête a draco qui accéléra encore, ses coups de rien devenant bestiaux faisant crier le survivant de plaisir.

Lorsque draco se sentit proche de la jouissance, il prit le sexe de Harry dans sa main droite lui imprimant un va et viens pareil a celui de ses reins.

Bien vite, ils vinrent ensemble, en un ultime cri.

Draco se retira de Harry et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Ils étaient tout les deux essoufflés. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vint se lover dans ses bras en lui soufflant un « je t'aime » avant de s'endormir. Draco embrassa ses cheveux, lui répondit en murmurant que lui aussi il l'aimait et ne tarda pas a se laisser aux bras de Morphée lui aussi, ne remarquant pas le sourire de Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jeune homme enfila une cape noir a capuchon, celui-ci recouvrant une partie de son visage. On n'apercevait de lui que sa bouche légèrement rosée et charnue, quelques mèches brune dépassant de ci et de là de la capuche et son pantalon noir qui recouvrait des jambes fines. L'homme n'était pas très grand, une silhouette assez fine de ce que l'on pouvait en apercevoir.

Il sortit a pas lent de l'immense maison, comme pour cacher une quelconque faiblesse physique. Un étrange sourire était peint sur son visage, comme s'il était satisfait.

L'étrange personne, s'arrêta, puis murmura, sûrement pour lui-même :

**-maintenant c'est fait.** Et il partit, laissant le silence régner en seul maître.

Il fixa un instant une fiole sur lequel était écrit. _Potion de courage et de témérité._

Puis il rejoignit une autre personne vêtue de noir, encapuchonnée elle aussi et lui sourit doucement.

**-je préfère voir Harry dans le camp du mal et heureux, que dans le camp du bien en se laissant mourir. Je suis heureux pour lui. **Soupira le premier homme.

**-Sirius tu es trop sentimental**. Coupa le deuxième.

**-je t'en pris Severus, tu es aussi sentimental que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco.** Rétorqua le dit Sirius blasé.

**-Humpff !** Répliqua le plus grand des deux hommes, le dit severus, feignant l'outrance.

**-Au lieu de faire semblant d'être vexé, et si tu m'embrassait ?**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**FIN.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**OH MON DIEU !!**

**C'est moi qui aie écrit **_**ça **_**?**

**Ben je trouve cela pas trop mal pour un premier one-chot. (Quoi que Harry est légèrement OOC non ?)**

**Et vous ?**

**Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait !!**

**Angel-Abigel-Malfoy**


End file.
